Memorias de un amor
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA] Siempre le dio curiosidad su vecino de al frente. En ocasiones se preguntaba si tenía algún familiar, como se llamaba, si le daba miedo la soledad, si comía bien o en qué trabajaba. En las noches lo observaba salir al frente y sentarse en la acera a fumarse un cigarrillo.


**Memorias de un amor**

* * *

Universo alterno.

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren.

Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capitulo único**

Siempre le dio curiosidad su vecino de al frente. En ocasiones se preguntaba si tenía algún familiar, como se llamaba, si le daba miedo la soledad, si comía bien o en qué trabajaba. En las noches lo observaba salir al frente y sentarse en la cera a fumarse un cigarrillo. Nunca vio alguien más aparte de una mujer y un hombre entrar en aquella majestuosa casa de paredes amarillo pastel. ¿Qué había adentro? ¿Era alguien organizado? ¿Por qué llevaba tantas carpetas al interior? Le parecía tan misterioso y nadie cercano sabía acerca de él.

 _¿Quién eres?_

Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sus ojos dorados se dirigían a su ventana de forma fugaz. La respiración se detenía y el color rojo empezaba a adornar sus mejillas. ¿La habría descubierto? ¿Sabía que lo espiaba? Esperaba que sí, pero nunca lo vio hacer el intento de pasar la calle y golpear la puerta de su casa. Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

 _¿Por qué no se acercaba?_

Iba llegando a casa del trabajo, cuando lo vio al otro lado como de costumbre. Esa noche en especial lo veía observar el cielo, mientras el cigarrillo se iba quemando lentamente. Le pareció tan familiar aquella imagen, solo que en su lugar vio un estudiante de secundaria. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y no supo el porqué. Sentía tanta angustia. Lo vio levantarse de su lugar y sacudir su pantalón. Sus ojos cruzaron por un instante, pero fue suficiente para sentirse débil.

 _¿Por qué quería llorar?_

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y con nerviosismo entró a su casa.

[…]

—Mi nombre es Kagome — extendió la mano con todo el valor que pudo; sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió, no le gusto en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara? —No soy una persona desconocida, vivo al frente tuyo.

—Aun así, no tengo interés. —respondió el joven con fastidio, intentando cerrar la puerta a pesar del pie atravesado.

—Traje galletas, al menos recíbelas. —dijo con una voz lamentosa. Hace mucho que no cocinaba y se sentía horrible saber que las hizo en vano.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver una persona interesada.

—¿Y si tienen veneno? —preguntó el joven con algo de sarcasmo.

—¿Para qué les pondría veneno? — cuestionó Kagome con curiosidad por la pregunta.

—No sé.

[..]

Cruzó la calle sin obtener ningún éxito. Sus galletas habían sido rechazadas y seguía sin saber su nombre. Le era tan frustrante la situación, esta era una de las primeras veces en que se arriesgaba en llevar algo acabo. ¿Debía seguir intentándolo? El hombre se había comportado muy frio y distante ante su presencia. ¿Era por qué lo espiaba? Suspiró con resignación. Ella no había hecho nada malo. ¿Que acaso querer conocer a tu vecino era un pecado?

[…]

Era nuevamente de noche, pero esta vez su vecino no se encontraba afuera fumando. Las luces de la casa se hallaban prendidas, pero su presencia no era tan fuerte como otras veces. ¿Lo había fastidiado? Miró con tristeza las ventanas de su vecino, buscándolo. Era cierto que había salido más temprano de lo usual, pero estaba segura, por el estado de los cigarrillos en los meses anteriores, que el joven se encontraba usualmente afuera desde antes que ella llegará del trabajo.

 _¿No quería verla?_

Ella quería verlo. Pero su respiración se detuvo al ver una extraña sombra negra pasearse por el segundo piso. —Esa no es la forma de su cuerpo —susurró angustiada.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ni siquiera tenía forma de llamarlo para informarle, o al menos para preguntar si se estaba asustando por nada. ¿La policía? Pero podía convertirse en un mal entendido y ella sería acusada por estar espiando. ¿Qué era lo mejor?

 _¡Lo más probable es que sea un ladrón!_

Decidida tomó el gas pimienta de su bolso, y se quitó los tacones dejando uno en su mano. Con sigilo se acercó a la casa y viendo la puerta de al frente cerrada, buscó otro lugar por el cual el intruso entró. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y tenía miedo de que se respiración delatará su posición. Escuchó porcelanas romperse en el interior. Sin embargo, ya no podía retroceder. Su celular se encontraba lejos y la policía tardaría en llegar. Debía dejar aturdido a quien sea que fuera el intruso y luego si pedir ayuda.

Pisó un vidrio en el camino, lo cual le hizo una herida en el pie. La ventana de atrás se encontraba hecha pedazos. Con agilidad rompió un pedazo de su camisa y la envolvió en donde tuvo la cortada, para detener el flujo de sangre. Le dolía como nunca, pero debía ser fuerte.

Entró siendo cuidadosa, y fue cuando notó que las luces comenzaban a apagarse en el lugar. Se concentró buscando el sonido de pasos, y se sintió victoriosa pues a pesar de lo silencioso, la madera aún crujía debido al peso.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo, sin hacer ruido alguno y se dirigió a la izquierda. La verdad es que siempre se había imaginado haciendo algo así, pero nunca lo vio posible. La ciudad era muy tranquila para su gusto del género policiaco. Sentía la adrenalina pasar de forma vertiginosa por sus venas y los latidos de su corazón cubrir sus oídos.

Pudo distinguir en la habitación del fondo, debido a la luz de la luna y de algún poste, una sombra buscando algo. Los papeles se encontraban regados por el pasillo del segundo piso, y había varias cruces en color rojo.

—Lo he conseguido. —se escuchó una voz profunda y masculina venir de la habitación.

Kagome tragó saliva, y se sintió cobarde. Quiso retroceder, pero al hacerlo no recordó el jarrón en la mesa, el cual cayó al suelo, resonando su sonido en toda la casa.

El sonido se propagó en el lugar y unos ojos rojos se asomaron desde la habitación del fondo.

[…]

Una cicatriz en forma de araña, una libreta pequeña, unos dedos sin huellas y unos ojos dorados viéndola con preocupación. Todo había pasado tan rápido, pero probablemente sería lo más heroico que haría en su vida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; había pasado dos días en el hospital debido a las heridas recibidas durante la persecución. Necesitaría unas vacaciones para recuperarse de semejante episodio, pero, sobre todo, empezar a aclarar dudas.

[…]

Se sintió enferma al percibir un olor nauseabundo en el interior de su casa. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca del origen, pero no encontró nada dañado o pasado. Con cautela subió las escaleras, dispuesta a hallar la fuente del olor; sin embargo, no estaba preparada para ver aquella escena.

Al acercarse a su cuarto, el olor aumentó y al abrir la puerta color caqui casi se desmaya, pues encima de las sábanas blancas se encontraba el cuerpo de una joven con el vientre rajado y con las cuencas de los ojos vacíos. Varios cuervos se hallaban en el interior debido a las ventanas abiertas y en el espejo, escrito con sangre: " _Te encontré Kagome"._

Corrió escaleras abajo y salió de la casa. Mirando atrás, vio una sombra pasar y eso la asustó más. Sin prevenirlo, chocó contra alguien, haciendo que casi gritará.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Preguntó la persona con la que chocó.

—Adentro… —señaló al interior con temor.

El joven no esperó más y entró al lugar.

[…]

Se encontraba fuera en una silla ofrecida por el cuerpo de la ambulancia tomando te, mientras alguien le daban razón de lo que estaba sucediendo. La persona que había estado en su casa, consiguió escapar y la joven que se hallaba en su habitación, era alguien desaparecida desde hacía un mes. ¿La causa de la muerte? Ella no sabía de eso, solo que se trataba de algún enfermo criminal que ya llevaba más de quince años activo y que no podían encontrar. Casos de suicidas, accidentes casuales, próxima víctima.

—Usted debía ser la primera víctima —le explicó el hombre con seguridad —hace quince años.

—¿Hace quince años?

—Verá, usted ha estado siendo protegida por la policía desde el incidente de hace quince años.

—¿Por qué no sabía nada? —preguntó un poco molesta.

—Porque perdió la memoria y de acercarnos delataríamos su posición.

Se quedó callada analizando la situación. Era cierto que no recordaba nada. Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué sucedió en aquel entonces?

—El detective a cargo del caso le explicará luego, por el momento debe seguirnos y quedarse en un lugar cercano a nuestras instalaciones para poder protegerla. —aseveró el oficial.

[…]

—Así que tu nombre es Inuyasha y todos estos años me has estado cuidando.

Sintió como si la vida le diera una bofetada al saber que su guardián todo el tiempo había sido su vecino. Ella que pensaba que era quien lo espiaba, ahora resultaba al revés. Y ella preocupándose todo el tiempo por si había sido un fastidio, pero a la final era que por cuestiones de trabajo él no podía acercarse. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Debía perdonarlo? Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera tan lenta en darse cuenta de las cosas.

—Ahora mi cuarto esta al pie del tuyo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kagome

—Si —resopló el joven.

Kagome se levantó se su asiento enojada consigo mismas. Tantas peticiones a Kami-sama para acercarse al su vecino, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, lo único que quería hacer era huir.

[…]

Escuchó tres golpes en su puerta, pero no quiso responder. Como las veces anteriores. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, y no deseaba que le llenarán la cabeza de ideas absurdas.

—Vamos, déjame pasar. —escuchó al fin la voz de quien la visitaba al otro lado.

—¡Por favor, vete! —levantó la voz, sintiendo como el mundo a sus pies se quebraba.

—Traigo helado de avellanas. —animo la voz al otro lado.

—¿Y si tiene veneno? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

[…]

Tantos cuidados la hacían sentir enferma. No pensaban en lo asfixiada que se sentía al tener esa gran cantidad de seguridad a su alrededor; la desesperaba tanto que olvidó lo herida que se encontraba y sus vendas ahora se encontraban cubiertas de sangre.

—¡Estúpidos! —exclamó molesta, tomando más impulso en el culumpio que se encontraba sentada.

—¿Quiénes son estúpidos? —preguntó una voz desde atrás, poniendo sobre su frente un helado. Kagome se sonrojó al notar de quien se trataba y con algo de orgullo recibió el helado.

—No entiendo porque ahora están reforzando la seguridad —susurró molesta, llevándose a la boca el helado de avellanas.

—Porque él te encontró.

—¿Quién es él?

—Es lo que estamos prontos a descubrir. —comentó, sentándose en el columpio de al lado y abriendo otro paquete de helado.

Nuevamente era de noche y ella podía hablar con él. Inuyasha. Tenerlo cerca le permitía examinarlo. Le llevaba una cabeza de ventaja con respecto a su estatura, su cabello que parecía blanco permanecía atado en una cola baja y lo iluminaba la luna, mantenía una sonrisa arrogante mientras se comía su helado de coco y sus ojos color dorados como siempre lo asumió brillaban como fogatas ardiendo.

—¿No crees que deberías cambiar esas vendas? —preguntó Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

—Eso pensé hace un rato, pero no tengo con qué. —respondió resignada.

—Podrías ir a la enfermería a que te hagan sanación. —sugirió el joven detective sin observarla.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Aun así, tienes que volver, protegerte en este lugar es muy difícil para el cuerpo de policías.

—¡Te apuesto a que aún no se han dado cuenta! —expresó con júbilo.

—Entonces vamos, si ganas, te compraré helado todos los días. — se levantó de su lugar y empezó a avanzar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, el dolor que las heridas de sus piernas provocaban la hacía perder equilibrio.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor… —llamó la atención del joven. — Prefiero quedarme en este lugar. — retrocedió intentando no hacer gestos, ante la vista intensa de Inuyasha. — Ve y tu comprueba mejor — lo alentó a dejarla en ese parque —¡Y nada de mentirme!

Inuyasha, al notar el porqué del repentino cambio, se acercó a Kagome y se agachó dándole la espalda.

—Puedes subir si quieres y te llevó. —sugirió, sonrojándose en el proceso.

Kagome quedó sin habla, pero una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. — Gracias — susurró, subiéndose a la espalda y apoyando sus manos en los hombros masculinos.

En el camino, la brisa nocturna los acompañó. Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo, y el silencio de las calles era roto por el sonido de los pasos de Inuyasha, el mecer de los árboles y algunos perros ladrando. Los postes alumbraban el camino y las hojas lo alfombraban con colores sepia. Kagome se sintió cansada, pues después de tanta emoción, al fin encontraba algo de paz. Cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y su nariz fue inundada por el aroma antes de la lluvia; tan pastoso, tan terroso, tan masculino y el olor del cigarrillo.

Un Inuyasha sonrojado con uniforme de secundaria apareció entre sus recuerdos y una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas.

—Inuyasha… —susurró en medio de la inconciencia, haciendo que el nombrado bajará la cabeza con un gesto doloroso.

[…]

Al llegar frente a la habitación asignada para Kagome, notó que los policías de vigilancia no se encontraban cumpliendo con su turno. Al menos ella no sabría que le debía un helado diario. Sin embargo, eso no era en lo que tenía que enfocarse; la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y el viento entraba por la ventana alborotando las cortinas. No sabía por qué, pero su instinto le pedía que se quedará durante esa noche al lado de Kagome. Ya mañana le tendrían que rendir cuentas quienes habían dejado su puesto de vigilancia.

[…]

Despertó agitada debido a una pesadilla, y al intentar moverse cayó al suelo. Con dolor sobó su espalda baja y con fastidio se quitó las sabanas de encima. ¿Qué acaso era una niña de cinco años para estarse cayendo de la cama? Quiso soltar improperios y maldecir a quien sea, pero acalló al ver a Inuyasha dormitando sobre el sofá cerca a la cama. Se levantó con sigilo y se acercó a él; la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la ventana lo hacía ver como un ser indefenso. Tuvo tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero solo fue por una cobija y quitando el cuaderno de sus manos, la puso encima del joven. Hacia demasiado frio para estar desarropado.

Se sentó a un lado sobre la alfombra y lo observó desde abajo. Un hombre tan misterioso que siempre se veía tenso y actuaba con frialdad, también era alguien amable e indefenso. No le sorprendía que el trabajo que desempeñaba le exigiera deshumanizarse, más que por costumbre, para salvar su corazón y mantenerlo neutral. Ver tantas escenas con sangre, perseguir un asesino en serie durante varios años, enfrentarse a ladrones y ser desplazado de la casa.

 _¿Por qué un hombre que vivía en un mundo tan sombrío, tenía las manos tan cálidas?_

[…]

—Me niego a ir a la enfermería, quiero salir a tomar aire fresco — protestó por enésima vez la joven.

—Pero señorita Kagome, la orden fue llevarla a la enfermería.

—Me encuentro perfectamente bien, ¿no me ve? —preguntó con sarcasmo, señalando su cuerpo y como podía moverse de un lado a otro sin dificultad.

—Veo como algunas heridas continúan sangrando. —respondió el oficial con un poco de molestia.

—Eso es normal, significa que estoy sanando.

Los policías llevaban toda la mañana intentando convencerla de sanar las heridas, pero ella se había negado. ¿La razón? Nadie la entendía, pero ella creía saber el motivo de su mal humor.

[…]

—Escuché que no quisiste ir a la enfermería. —dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta, Kagome se quedó en su posición sin inmutarse o responder. —No tienes que ser tan rebelde, necesitamos que estés en tu mayor capacidad por si algo sucede.

Inuyasha, impaciente por no recibir respuesta y con preocupación se acercó a la figura femenina que se encontraba sentada con la mirada en dirección al exterior. Al estar frente a frente, notó como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El joven detective dejó a un lado la bolsa con medicinas que traía.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con angustia, pero su voz salió molesta, haciendo sobresaltar a la joven, quien dirigió sus ojos a la cama donde se encontraba un cuaderno. —¡Maldición! —entendió la razón del dolor de Kagome.

—Tantas… —susurró Kagome, captando la atención de Inuyasha. — Tantas mujeres…

—¡No ha sido tu culpa! —respondió Inuyasha sabiendo a donde se dirigían las palabras de la femenina.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo y lo único que pudo hacer Inuyasha fue cambiar los vendajes gastados y sanar las heridas que aún continuaban sangrando.

[…]

—¡No la encontramos, detective!

—¡Maldición, no puede estar muy lejos! —dijo, golpeando el escritorio bajo sus manos. A primera hora del día le habían comunicado que Kagome desapareció de su habitación y que no lograron hallar nada en las cámaras de seguridad. La lluvia que caía esa mañana les hacía difícil la búsqueda pues había cientos de lugares donde podía encontrarse y la mayoría del personal se encontraba buscando una posible nueva víctima del asesino en serie.

[…]

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo la lluvia, pero era consciente de que su corazón no dejaba de doler. Durante los últimos años permaneció ajena a una tragedia que ella inició. Cada año encontraban una mujer muerta, parecida físicamente a ella, con las mismas palabras en sangre: "Te encontraré Kagome" ¿Y ella que había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? Se sentía tan inútil y frágil. No recordaba nada, pero su presencia trajo tanto sufrimiento.

La lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros paró repentinamente, y el sonido de las gotas replicando sobre el plástico retumbo en sus oídos. Con los ojos rojos debido al llanto, levantó la vista y sin esfuerzo, a pesar de lo borroso, logró identificar la figura a su lado.

—Al fin te encuentro. —la voz masculina teñida de preocupación le brindó alivio.

Con dificultad se levantó del lugar y apoyó su frente sobre el pecho fornido de Inuyasha. Antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, se desmayó.

[…]

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz blanca de los bombillos. Sintió como su cuerpo daba vueltas y un molestarla inundaba. A su memoria regresaron sus pesares y la vista se volvió borrosa. ¿Cómo pagar su ignorancia?

—Has despertado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y buscó los ojos dorados, que le pertenecían a esa voz. Si alguien podía ayudarla, era él; Inuyasha.

—¿Lo han logrado capturar? —preguntó Kagome.

—Aún no.

—Crees que si…

—¡No lo pienses! —contestó Inuyasha, previniendo lo que iba a decir Kagome.

—Pero aún no he dicho nada.

—No serás su carnada. —Dijo como ultimátum.

Sintió decepción al ser su idea rechazada, sin antes poder plantearla. ¿Pero porque se sentía familiar esa escena? Un joven viéndola con preocupación, listo para salir corriendo. Ella herida en su pierna izquierda y una chica de su misma edad apenas respirando a su lado.

—Necesitas descansar —sugirió Inuyasha, sacándola de sus memorias.

—También creo lo mismo.

[…]

Despertó debido al escándalo en el exterior. Las sirenas sonaban como locas, haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Los llantos oprimían su corazón y no pudo evitar levantarse de la cama, desconectando el suero. Se acercó a la puerta, para tener en cuenta quien se encontraba de vigilancia y en su corto camino, logró escuchar la conversación de un policía con el detective.

—Hemos haya el cuerpo de la joven. —escuchó una voz en el exterior.

—Esta sería la tercera víctima de las últimas dos semanas. —hizo cuentas el detective. — Esta fuera de control.

—Es debido a que ha encontrado su presa.

—Debemos reforzar la seguridad, probablemente está esperando que la descuidemos para llevársela.

¿Por prese se referían a ella? ¿Reforzar la seguridad? ¿Y qué pasaría con la vida de tantas jóvenes inocentes? Abrió la puerta con fuerza, sorprendiendo a las personas fuera de la enfermería.

—Quiero que él me capture. —habló con determinación, a pesar del gesto desaprobatorio de Inuyasha.

[…]

—¿En qué estás pensando? — preguntó molesto Inuyasha.

—En que al paso que van, más mujeres inocentes van a morir.

—¡Tú también podrías morir! —arremetió con enojo contra la pared.

—Pero yo confío en que llegarás a tiempo. —susurró Kagome, acercándose a Inuyasha y abrazándolo por detrás.

—¿Y si no llego a tiempo?

—Sé que lo harás. —dijo segura, aferrándose con mayor fuerza a Inuyasha— Así como antes, no me dejarás morir.

—Tu... ¿Has…

Ella negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que tenía una idea equivocada. — Sé que eres parte de mi pasado, y sé que estuviste durante el incidente y aún después, a pesar de que no te recuerdo… —pausó, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. — Siempre me has protegido.

[…]

Siguió leyendo el cuaderno, en busca de alguna pista y también de sus memorias. Lo único que se sabía sobre el primer incidente es que se encontraba de campamento con sus amigos. Inuyasha no había proporcionado mucha información ya que llegó después, al saber que ella había decido salir. Ella, Kikyou e Inuyasha fueron los únicos que salieron con vida del lugar, pero días más tarde Kikyou desapareció de la cama del hospital donde se encontraba. De las cinco personas que fueron, sin contar a Inuyasha, solo un cuerpo no se había hallado y se asumía que era debido a que todo el lugar y la bodega cercana ardió en llamas. Cinco años más tarde se encontró el arma homicida en el fondo de un lago cercano, que era un cuchillo con marcas extrañas parecidas a una araña; y el cuerpo de Kikyou ya desvanecido por el agua. A pesar de las investigaciones, nunca se encontró algún culpable o huellas.

—Todo es tan raro. —Susurró.

Vio las fotos de quienes estuvieron con ella el día del incidente, pero solo reconoció a Inuyasha. Tal vez si le preguntaba acerca de ellos, podría saber más. Además, le causaba curiosidad el saber que ella había visto la cara del asesino, pero antes de decir algo a Inuyasha, ella salió corriendo desviando la atención del asesino para así salvar a Inuyasha y a Kikyou, que se encontraban lastimados. Inuyasha la halló en el lago ahogándose y con una gran contusión en la cabeza, solo seis meses después despertó.

Un enfermero entró a la habitación, y verificó las máquinas que medían su pulso. Luego se acercó al escaparate y sacó varios elementos, entro ellos una jeringa.

—¿Para qué es la jeringa? —preguntó, viendo con detenimiento cada movimiento del enfermero.

—Inuyasha me comentó que no has podido dormir estos últimos días —indicó el hombre, mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolsillo y vaciaba su contenido con la jeringa.

El hombre se acercó a la bolsa que le suministraba medicina, y depositó el líquido en ella. Kagome, repentinamente se durmió.

[…]

Ella se encontraba despierta, la cuestión es que no quería levantar sospechas. Para asegurarse de que el plan funcionaría, le pidió a Inuyasha darle un rastreador adicional, del cual solo él sabría la existencia. Por eso, no se sorprendió, cuando el asesino le quitó su brazalete en la mitad del camino, y lo lanzo a un rio con corriente. Brazalete que contenía el primer rastreador. El segundo ella se lo había inyectado en la zona de atrás de su cuello.

Todo eso le indicaba que el asesino tenía ayuda de alguien en el interior de la policía. Había sido inteligente formar un plan; Inuyasha seleccionó a grupos de oficiales y a cada uno de le había dicho en donde se encontraba el rastreador, siendo el grupo más cercano a quien le reveló la verdadera ubicación. Eso dejaba tres personas como sospechosas.

[…]

Lo vio alejarse del carro, y entrar a una bodega. Cuando vio el camino despejado, y contando con suerte, pasó a la parte de al frente del carro y buscó en los lugares más visibles información útil para revelar la identidad, pero no halló nada importante. Solo cupones de supermercados y lugares de comida.

— _Cuando tienes cupones, todo sale más barato y puedes comprar los mejores regalos a la mujer que te gusta._ —Recordaba un joven hablando sobre ello, y muchas risas acompañadas. Posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, y la apretó, le dolía demasiado y sentía como si estuviera palpitando.

—Así que empiezas a recordar.

[…]

—Aquel verano todo era tan feliz. —empezó a contar una voz masculina con alegría, mientras ataba a Kagome de pies y manos. — Inuyasha y Kikyou llevaban un largo tiempo juntos e iba siendo tiempo de que formalizaran las cosas. ¿Recuerdas? La invitaba a salir y de vez en cuando iba a su casa a comer. Ayame y Kouga eran una pareja feliz, y yo estaba enamorado de ti. Te traía regalos.

—¡Pero yo nunca los acepté! —alzó la voz Kagome, enfocando la mirada en el asesino. La respuesta fue tan repentina, que incluso ella se asustó.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó el hombre, acariciando el rostro de la joven, viendo la furia en sus ojos cafés. — ¡Porque estabas malditamente enamorada de Inuyasha! —soltó con despreció, haciendo que el corazón de Kagome latiera con fuerza.

Salidas nocturnas, paseos en cicla, comiendo ramen por primera vez, las peleas sin sentido, la sensibilidad al picante, la perdida de sus familiares, las largas caminatas, el encuentro en el festival. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar las memorias de su amor?

—Te escondió muy bien. ¿Qué iba a saber yo, que el gran Inuyasha, ocultaba su amor de la adolescencia al frente de su casa? —preguntó con sarcasmo. — No lo hubiera pensado, pero tú… tan imprudente como siempre, apareciste esa noche frente a mis ojos y todo tuvo sentido. — el homicida, tomó un plástico de la parte trasera del carro y empezó a inflarlo dándole forma de bote.

—No entiendo por qué haces esto. —expresó Kagome con amargura.

—¡Oh, déjame explicarte! Al menos mereces eso antes de morir.

—¡Yo no voy a morir!

—Preciosa Kagome, el camino que traerá aquí a tu amado Inuyasha ha sido volado en pedazos gracias a la dinamita. No hay forma de que llegue o al menos no a tiempo.

[…]

Sin cuidado puso a Kagome sobre el bote inflado y lo sostuvo a penas con una mano.

—Antes de dejar que te ahogues lentamente, te explicaré por qué sucedió todo esto.

—Eres una basura.

—No necesitas decírmelo querida. Incluso me han dicho que estoy enfermo, pero es lo que puede llegar a hacer mi amor por ti. —dijo sonriendo — Ahora, ¿en qué iba? — puso cara de pensativo y elevó la vista al cielo, dejando ver sus ojos color caoba.

—Onigumo — susurró Kagome sorprendida al lograr conectar los nombres y las imágenes de sus recuerdos.

—El mismo —respondió.

—No puede ser, tu deberías…

—¿Estar muerto? — cuestiono con sorna — lo único que encontraron de mi fue el dedo índice y quemado, no mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es lo que quiero decirte antes de que mueras y luego yo te siga. — le comentó, riéndose — En ese verano, todo iba bien. Hasta que encontré a Kikyou llorando ¿Y sabes cuál era la razón? Inuyasha la había rechazado.

—¡Mentira! Inuyasha amaba a Kikyou.

—Lo dices bien, la amaba. Porque en el camino te empezó a amar a ti, y se iba a declarar a ti. —pausó para ver la expresión aturdida de Kagome, quien empezaba a temblar. —Entonces, con Kikyou planeamos que tú y yo desapareciéramos y ella se quedaría con Inuyasha. El día en que él se confesaría, ella te pidió ir de campamento… Fue desafortunado que Kouga y Ayame se unieran. En el proceso, discutí con Kikyou, pues empezó a sentir culpa y llevado por mi deseo de tenerte solo para mí, la herí, clavando el cuchillo en su vientre. —Kagome lo miró con horror.

—Lo recuerdo bien. El rostro llenó de dolor de Kikyou, y la desesperación que sentí al no ser yo quien estaba recibiendo esa puñalada. Sentí tristeza por lo que podía pensar Inuyasha.

—Y fui tras de ti. Pero ¿sabes? Inuyasha fue a buscarte y se encontró con Kikyou, herida. Kikyou me lo contó con sus últimas palabras en este mismo lugar, ella lloró y se sintió desplazada de su corazón, ya que él le preguntó dónde te encontrabas tú. Y no sabes el alivio que siento que ninguna de ustedes le haya dicho que era yo. Maté a Kouga y a Ayame para no despertar sospechas. Puse una capucha sobre mi cuerpo y decidí que ninguno saldría con vida. Tú me despistaste y a pesar de intentar matarte, no lo conseguí. Kikyou llegó herida y consiguió cortarme el dedo, por eso quemé todo el lugar…

—¡Estás demente! — gritó Kagome. — No quiero escucharte más. — dijo llorando.

—Si no puedes ser mía, no serás de nadie más. — preparó una aguja y la acercó al bote inflable.

[…]

Un disparó se escuchó en el lugar. Una mano herida, y el sonido del aire saliendo. El bote lentamente se alejó de la orilla y se empezó a llenar de agua.

—¡Kagome!

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo a todo pulmón, sintiendo como la ropa comenzaba a humedecerse.

—No lo dejaré llegar a tiempo. — sonrió Onigumo, mirándola con esos ojos de forma intensa.

—¿Por qué mataste a las demás mujeres? — preguntó repentinamente Kagome, mientras su cuerpo se hundía.

—Porque no quería ver a alguien que se pareciera a ti.

Entonces el agua terminó por cubrirla.

[…]

Tosió con gran fuerza y el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la veían con alivio.

—Llegaste a tiempo. —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo. Todo había terminado, así se lo dieron a entender esos brazos masculinos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

¿Tomates? ¿Flores? ¿Conejos? ¿Calabazas? ¿Reviews?

Bueno, aquí he traído una nueva historia. He asumido el reto de hacer un Long-shot de un solo capitulo y he aquí el primer intento. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, que se hayan entretenido, que no haya aburrido a nadie durante la lectura... porque de verdad que ha sido larga... La corrección me tardó un buen tiempo, y a la final no sé.

Se que el final es como WTF, pero fue lo que primero escribí. Sin embargo, podría pensar en el Epilogo o pequeños capítulos que profundicen en la historia (esto depende de que tanto ha gustado la historia). Aun así, felizmente puedo decir que esta completa. ¡Yey!

Espero venir con más historias así, de un solo capítulo.

Gracias por leer

Vanu-chan

13/04/17


End file.
